


Roommates

by gippeunancho



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, kind of college au, roommates to soulmates, starring family wajangdong if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gippeunancho/pseuds/gippeunancho
Summary: Jangjun and Sungyoon are roommates, but they share more than just a room.





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> This was brought to life out of my enthusiasm for jangyoon's cute interactions with donghyun recently-and of course jangyoon is life!! All of the events are outcomes of imagination so dont come at me I'm sorry ><  
> Warning for a cringeworthy end because I don't know how to end it? TAT enjoy nonetheless

 

 

  


Jangjun and Sungyoon share an unfavorable impression about each other when they met for the first time.

Sungyoon is a year 3, having the spacious room in the college's hall of residence for himself, when a freshman is assigned to share the room with him. The newbie turns out to be an outgoing person. He has a pleasant face and a good build. However, perhaps the fact that Sungyoon is slightly shorter gives him the false impression that they are same aged friends. The freshman then introduces himself as Jangjun in informal language. One of Sungyoon's pet peeves is conversing without any hierarchy. So Sungyoon stares at the outstretched hand and frowns. It startles Jangjun a little because the piercing gaze is completely scary and it do not go well with its owner's stunning face. 

Their first interaction ends with Sungyoon grumpily going to his bed after muttering a _don't be arrogant_ and Jangjun worriedly fidgeting out of fear.  
Dorm life, however, soon brings them close and let them heal the bad first impressions and before they know it, Sungyoon and Jangjun have got along so well it amazes their friends and even themselves.

 

 

  
Jangjun and Sungyoon share their mornings together; sometimes they share a cup noodle in haste before class starts. 

By chance they discover that their class all start at 9 in the morning. There is a convenience store in their college's vicinity so they spend almost all morning there playing around before class. The store caters for various goods from beverage to instant food to takeaway food. Plus the staffs are pretty and helpful- Jangjun said- so they do not have any problems. Sungyoon often choose iced coffee after finishing eating. Jangjun makes a face at that while sipping on his favorite iced chocolate. 

"It is unacceptably bitter. I cannot get why you are so obsessed over it." 

 

Sungyoon narrows his eyes at the brown plastic cup in Jangjun's hands.

"It's better than overwhelmingly sweet drinks you are having. Not expected a guy can like chocolate milk" 

 

Jangjun seems undeterred.

"Because it is yummy. You don't say you think your pungent smelling coffee is tasty because I don't buy any of that." 

This is one of the most common conversation among them. They argue over silly things, but they have fun engaging themselves in such endless trivial fights. After those talks, they are surprised that they can be that talkative being with someone else rather than long-standing friends. 

There may also be occasions when they are late for school because of sleeping in. Therefore, they do not have time to talk, instead, they devour the simple cheap cup noodle with all their willpower to reach class on time. Those are times Jangjun personally likes the most. They eat silently, but the atmosphere is not awkward, and when the time is too limited, they willingly share the small cup. Jangjun has one bite and Sungyoon has another in succession until the paper cup is bereft of any strings of noodle. Although their stomachs are dissatisfied when they both flee through the campus, they still wear the most content smiles- it has been another exhilarating morning with their roommate. 

 

 

  
Jangjun and Sungyoon share a passion for travelling. 

Sungyoon actually likes to travel to far, and more often, rustic areas. He strives for a short escape from the stressful life of urban atmosphere. When he is in the middle of nowhere, lungs taking in pure inhales of oxygen, Sungyoon feels like, finally he is living- at last he is free. His friends used to laugh at him for his cliche and seemingly exaggerating explanation. Isn’t he free at this moment in college where his parents cannot control him? Sungyoon laughs it off. They do not know and should not know. He has his own sentimental romantic world and no one should be bothered by it. 

Jangjun wants to travel too. He also likes the feeling of being free. He is a free spirit who sometimes acts in impromptu (Sungyoon cannot exactly fathom him- he is being sensitive this moment and the next moment he can already flash a reassuring smile and bursts out laughing moments later, amazing) 

There might be days when they throw up their hands in exasperation while doing researches; then both look at each other seeking the resolve to get away. Hours later, they will be blasting Bigbang's old discographies and hysterically singing along to them in a cheaply rented ancient yellow car while the old friend peacefully and oh so slowly made for the outskirt of the city. Their favorite hangout destination is the cliff overlooking a vast area of dark blue sea. Normally, the winds blow strongly in this area and the breathtaking sunset can be viewed clearly over the horizon. Sungyoon will prefer to be thrown off by vigorous gusts of the wind. He likes it when he could hear the scream of nothing, even his heart, but the waves and the winds. They drown the disarrays in his heart effectively.Jangjun, otherwise, likes to lean against the car and look up to the light blue open sky contemplating about everything. Everyone has their own comfort zone they do not want anyone to trespass thus they respect the other’s personal time. 

Sometimes, his eyes lower and land at the stress-free figure and remain fixed at him. For very little occurrence, his heart involuntarily thumps when the said one turns his head rearwards and their sight converges in the most natural way. Then Jangjun will instantly close his eyes, busy interrogating the heart for its abnormal behaviors recently. Little does he know the person across also shares his puzzlement.

 

 

  
Jangjun and Sungyoon almost share the same confession; although Sungyoon grasps the chance faster. After that they share their first kiss with each other. 

They are not innocent teenagers who cannot account for the irregularities in their own feelings. They are just inexperienced. Soon enough they know what is going wrong with their mind- the reason behind the fluttering when the other smiles or the rage when the other is ill-treated or the sadness when the other is unhappy or the envy when the other has fun with another person- They are in love. 

Jangjun feels shy, but at the same time excited. He has never liked anyone, so this is such a new experience for him. He is aware he cannot hold it in the moment he knows its existence, so he decide on confessing. He warns himself about the miserably low chances of success, but Sungyoon deserves the truth. If he did not say anything, the atmosphere would be off noticeably. 

So, in a Saturday morning, after rehearsing the self-written confession for umpteenth times, Jangjun strikes a meeting with Sungyoon in the park by their dorm. Sungyoon somehow looks restless when Jangjun comes. Actually Jangjun does, too. He swears to the deity he can hear nothing but his heartbeats right now. With a view to ending this unpleasant feeling fast, Jangjun breathes deeply and is about to voice out the deep seated emotions bottling up his inside for a while. Sungyoon beats Jangjun to it. 

An "I like you" firmly exits his mouth, leaving Jangjun completely stunned. His mouth is agape and a big What? Is written in his perplexed eyes. Sungyoon chuckles and places his hands on the younger's chin and close his mouth. His hands then bravely cover the slightly taller one's soft cheeks when his eyes glue at the wide ones before him. Sungyoon has one year left before leaving college. He does not want it to be a waste and a regret he will later mourn over. If he finally can find someone to treasure, why not jump at this chance and just let yourself love them? He feels he will not meet someone else who can give him these wonderful but contradictory feelings of one in love like this Lee Jangjun. He might not meet someone this sensitive, nor someone this bright and positive, nor someone, despite being younger, this fitting with his deficiency like perfectly matching fragments of puzzles. He might not have another first love in his life. So he has to say. He wants to have it. They do not know if Jangjun did respond to Sungyoon's confession, because seconds later they are slowly drowning their sense in the other's lips. It is a fleeting kiss on each other's lips. But the aftertaste lingers and draws the happiest smile on the newly born couple. 

 

 

  


Jangjun and Sungyoon share worries and apprehensions about the future ahead, therefore, both also share the thought of splitting up. 

Sungyoon becomes a senior and Jangjun is a sophomore before they know it. Sungyoon starts to be preoccupied by thesis matters while Jangjun is up to his neck in new disciplines and syllabuses. They barely have time for occasional "getaway" as their schedules always clash. Their time spent together, therefore, is also shortened. When Sungyoon is free, Jangjun is busy, which makes him wonder how things can turn out when he graduates. They will not be able to live together anymore. There is no turning back to that prime period where they mind nothing but the other's existence. They have to grow up, have to find a job and settle down nonetheless. And who can ensure they will not lose each other during that period? Life is unpredictable and impermanent. Who knows if your loved one is the same person you used to love the next day? Not mentioning the likelihood that you will be the one that changes more. 

As Sungyoon is up to his ears, Jangjun is left with lots of literally free time. He also think about the possibility that their beautiful time might come to an end soon when they part ways 3 months later. Someone mature and well mannered and exceptional like Sungyoon can strike up a job in a short time and may earn money to support his family. Jangjun is only a mere sophomore who enjoys joking around rather than studying. The perfect photo for Sungyoon is optimistic, though, if it does not have him, Jangjun thinks. Sungyoon deserves more than this moody and contradictory self who fancies push and pull and playing hard to get games. 

Then, instinctively they all reach a conclusion- is it better if they end it there, when the memories are still fresh and untouched and the bond is not yet attached. 

So they say it- Sungyoon first when they are standing face to face looking at nothing but the somber expression of their partner. "Let's break up", says simply Sungyoon. Their panic-stricken eyes are almost identical, but they believe this is the best solution for now. There is no way they can divulge their inhibition, and if they do it, will the situation be any different? They have to continue studying and graduating- either way, they have to move on. All these 9 months has been a dreamlike gift. He should not regret now. With that in mind, Jangjun gathers all of his willpower to pronounce a "Yes" and stiffly smiles. That day, the room is remarkably void of coziness and they fall in slumber with a hole in their heart. 

 

 

  
Jangjun and Sungyoon share sleepless night with heart laden with emptiness, so when they meet again, they share an "i miss you i love you" before allowing themselves to fall into their partner’s awaiting warm hugs. 

Jangjun leads a boring dorm life after the senior graduates, leaving the upper bunk bed for another sophomore like him. That boy is a good company, but no matter how much they talk, the hole inside him can not be filled. It has been here since the day the older moved out. It is instilled here as a normal occurrence. As of now Jangjun does not find it unsettling anymore, he just feels empty. 

Sungyoon is no more of a difference. He fulfills his dream of getting into the company he wants, but at the end of the day, emptiness eats away his mind. It makes him crazy when reminiscence of a younger boy with a dazzling smile and a charming pair of eyes keeps turning up and haunting him in every dream. He missed Jangjun. He missed the solely existence of him. 

Sungyoon wakes up in the middle of the night and remembers placing a bet with himself when breaking up with the younger. If he succeeds in his career and at the same time forgetting the first stirs of crushing someone, then he will leave all the memories behind to continue living as an adult Choi Sungyoon. Otherwise, he would still hunt him down and make him his again, even if Jangjun found a new chick. This time a relationship may cost both of them their eternity, because Sungyoon is not planning to let go of his grips easily anymore. 

_I guess you win, Jangjun, you always win._ Sungyoon chuckles to himself and sleep, after a long while, takes over him. 

Jangjun does not remember how they end up hugging first without muttering anything, but it feels so right to be in the comforting embrace he has missed so much. He vaguely senses the older's breath near his ear as he sighs deeply into the contact. The hands wreath around him even tighter after every passing second. Next, suddenly a simple "I miss you. Please be mine again" is sincerely and directly whispered to the skin of Jangjun's neck. Jangjun answers too fast for his own liking, but still smiles foolishly when their skin comes into contact through a light peck. 

 

 

  
Jangjun and Sungyoon share the couple gold ring on their ring fingers; and they share the most beautiful and joyous laughter on their wedding day. 

The moment Jangjun, with his shaking ringed finger, succeeds to slip the same gold ring as his through Sungyoon’s ring finger, the crowd cheers loudly. The hall goes completely berserk with their friends making uproarious sounds when the newly wed couple give their partner a kiss of loyalty commitment. Facing the guests, the bright smiles never leave their faces. Genuine happiness is clearly denoted in the brightness of their ecstatic smiles and in the tightness of their hand lock throughout the ceremony. Today, with the rings as proofs, Jangjun and Sungyoon are bonded for good. 

 

 

  
Jangjun and Sungyoon share the responsibility of looking after Kkomaengie, their recently adopted snow white pomeranian. 

Being an animal lover as he is, Jangjun soon brings a cute puppy home to enlighten the home’s mood. The little guy is quite active and pretty attached to its owners. Sungyoon does not have anything against it, although he must admit taking care of this hyperactive puppy is sometimes a painstaking task. It wanders about the neighborhood a lot and only comes back until late after having its owners worried for hours. Sungyoon merely shrugs at that. Like owner like pet. Energetic and unpredictable. 

In dayoffs the spouses will stroll along the road to the evergreen park near their residence with the excited white puppy. Either of them will teach the dog the basic lessons for a pet while the other sits back and rest. Sungyoon actually relishs those time the most. They look like a family- it would be a perfect picture if the dog was a baby, but he does not ask for more. 

 

 

  
Jangjun and Sungyoon share the burden of bringing up Donghyun, their adopted son. 

When Kkomaengie died at the age of 6, Jangjun was in a deep slump for a fortnight. To alleviate his spouse’s pain, Sungyoon decided to adopt a real kid. They have discussed this before, however, Jangjun refused the offer since he was not confident he could be qualified for that responsible role. Now when both are over 30, it is about time this house needed a kid’s existence. Initially, Jangjun was hesitant when he mentioned this, but he agreed nonetheless to avoid a quandary for Sungyoon. Donghyun is an innocent three year old who can barely utter some consonants when they bring him home. At first he was quite defensive, which makes both of the spouses awfully awkward. Luckily soon after the spouses learn to take care of him well, and the kid naturally opens his heart to the new cozy home. Donghyun is naturally a good-humoured child so they have few difficulties tending to him. Jangjun always complains that he resembles Sungyoon way too much- silent, pompous and mature. That Donghyun is also a thoughtful and kind child that he likes as much as his spouse, Jangjun keeps to himself. He is indeed endowed to have these two amazing members as a family. 

The hurdle of bringing up a child is when your child reaches puberty. The adoptive parents can attest to this after struggling with their child. As compared to other rebellious teenagers, Donghyun is still a benign case. He goes out more frequently, and he evades and shows strong resistance when they ask after him. 

Jangjun sighs into the blanket when his precious little son rejects his offer of sleeping together for the umpteenth times and wines to his spouse. 

“Donghyun does not like me now, does he? I feel shut out and hurt. Since when did he drift so far away from my arms? Yesterday he still follows me to cycle in the park and cries when he thinks I purposely leave him there.” 

Sungyoon switches off the light and tucks the sheet on Jangjun’s side neatly then lies down. 

“He needs to grow up and we should let him. Weren’t you also like him? You didn’t fancy being watched by your parents right? Let him be, don’t worry. Donghyun is our outstanding son, so he is going to overcome this phase soon.” Sungyoon’s voice lowers towards the end due to drowsiness. Donghyun’s evasive behaviors sporadically bothers him too but he respects his son’s personal life. Having been a teenager, Sungyoon knows too well the best approach is keeping a certain distance but still keeping track of his doings without offending him.

 

Educating a child surely is the hardest task. Sighing at the thought, Sungyoon stretches his arms towards Jangjun and draws their body closer. Well, no worries. As long as they have each other, muddy path will turn to flower path nevertheless.

 

 

  


Jangjun and Sungyoon share a proud look when they hold hands looking at their son dancing on the stage seething with blazing colorful lights. 

Being an idol is Donghyun’s guilty pleasure. His friends did not think highly of this dream and he was constantly picked on for it during adolescent days. Contrary to his assumption, his parents were cool about it and even encouraged him to pursue whatever his dream was. Jangjun even loathed himself for not recognizing it earlier so that Donghyun wouldn’t be those ill intentioned stupid kids’ victim. 

Donghyun believes this route is not in their aim, yet they still nod at his choice, which stimulates his resolution more. He will study well while looking for opportunities. He will not let his parents down. He will not be a reproach to his family. 

His determination pays off when he hands them the invitation to the meeting of excellent students’ parents. After the meeting, some performances from dancing to singing and rapping are introduced.Donghyun is to perform dancing with his batchmates. Under hundreds of anticipating eyes, Donghyun throws himself into the music. The melody manipulates his body movements and he moves effortlessly in sync with the tunes. With the prop lights behind, Donghyun looks like an almighty god of dancer,stunningly attractive. 

Jangjun’s breath hitches when he watches his amazing son doing amazing moves. Sungyoon is no difference. That amazing figure on stage is their beloved son. The son they bring up all those years. The son they both cherish so much. The son of Choi Sungyoon and Lee Jangjun. After the performance ends, the guests give a generous standing ovation. Jangjun also enthusiastically stands up and whistles loudly, which attracts quite an amount of attention, including a shrugging Donghyun at the backstage. Feeling self-conscious, Jangjun immediately sits down and buries his face onto his hands. Sungyoon grins and leans into his husband slightly to help hide him. 

“Jangjun’s son is so amazing. I grow him up too well” Jangjun grins stupidly into his hands. 

Sungyoon obviously wants to justify. 

“You said he resembled me. He should be Sungyoon’s son shouldn’t he?” 

“No he is my son, I love him more than you”. This is evidently a signal for an upcoming endless world war. 

“No, I care about him more than you! Remember when you can’t even -” 

 

 

  
Jangjun and Sungyoon share many things together. They share rooms, hobbies, experiences, sorrows and pains, laughters and joys, past and present, present and future together. Starting from strangers, they became roommates, then today they are soulmates. They make up what they are today. The future ahead remains mysterious and long, but they believe if they continue to share it happily together, they will overcome any hardships and make the most of their life, then.


End file.
